My Weakness
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: Vegeta finds himself back in Frieza's clutches. Is there anything he can do when Zarbon has complete authority over Bulma? { Explicit content }


OK. So this just popped into my head when I was trying to sleep. It wouldn't leave, so here it is! This like, has no meaning. None at all. And it's probably bad too.

Read at your own risk!

_Dragon Ball Z_ and it's characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Vegeta awoke to a familar sound. The pounding of flesh upon steel. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw the floor of a space ship, and as he glanced up, a unwelcome sight came into his line of vision.

_Frieza_.

Vegeta was immediately alert, moving to a defensive stance only to find that his arms were bound behind his back. He was chained to the floor.

"Vegeta," a most disgusting voice said, "how nice of you to join us."

_'How the hell did I get here? Frieza is dead! Did he come back to life and kidnap me? Why not just kill me? Where is Trunks? Bulma?!"_

Stretching out his senses, Vegeta did his best to identify all those on board. Frieza of course, Dodoria was behind him, Cui and others in another room.. he didn't sense Trunks anywhere, nor the Earths special forces. Zarbon was right outside the door, and with him...

"Zarbon, come in and show Vegeta just what happens when not only do you defy me, but you do the one thing I taught him never to do.."

Zarbon walked in with a smug look on his face. In his left hand was an unconscious and bloodied woman.

..._Bulma._ Vegeta could barely sense her and she was right in front of him. She was scantily dressed, the rags on her body barely covering anything.

"..have a family," Frieza's grin grew more malicious by the second at the horrified expression on the prince's face.

"Bulma.. wake up.." Vegeta's voice was hoarse. Like he hadn't talked in ages. A blow to the head is the only answer he got.

"Keep yer mouth shout ya filthy monkey," Dodoria made his presence known clearly. Vegeta felt blood trickle down his neck.

"Vegeta," Frieza raised his foot and brought the Saiyan's head down to the floor with it, "You are going to watch Zarbon destroy this humans body, and then," Frieza's face was next to his, too close, "I'm going to destroy yours."

The lizard licked his lips in anticipation. Shuddering, Vegeta got back into a kneeling position.

"I never knew such fair creatures existed," Zarbon had hoisted Bulma's body on a chain hanging from the ceiling. He was caressing her now nude body and sniffing her hair, "If I had known that I would have conquered Earth myself."

Blood boiling, teeth clenched, wrists bleeding from the strain he was putting on them, Vegeta's Saiyan instincts were screaming at him to save her. To save his wife. His soul mate.

"Now, now, enjoy the show my prince," Frieza gripped Vegeta's hair and yanked back, _hard,_ "the fun is only beginning."

Zarbon nodded to his master and slipped something down Bulma's throat before putting a gag on her mouth. A few moments later and her eyes were open, in panic.

"My, my, what beautiful eyes," Zarbon lifted her chin to look at him, "I am going to enjoy watching them widen in agony."

Her eyes started to tear up, Zarbon left her alone for the moment to discard his own clothing, she looked forward and her eyes landed on Vegeta. The look she gave him was one of pure sorrow. She was smart, she knew what was about to happen, and there was not a damn thing Vegeta could do about it.

She stiffened when she felt hands on her waist, going lower to grip her ass. He squeezed it so hard Bulma thought he would rip it apart, his hands traveled to her front. One hand lifted a leg and the other went to her nether lips. Vegeta was having a hard time breathing. That bastard was about to touch what belonged to _him_.

"Look Vegeta," Zarbon giddily watched Vegeta's face, "doesn't she look lovely?"

He had spread her opening so Vegeta could see her, all of her. Bracing himself for what was to come, Vegeta looked into the eyes of the only woman he deeply cared for and apologized with his eyes, hoping that's what she saw.

She gasped loudly through the gag as Zarbons fingers penetrated her deeply, thrusting at a speed that made her flinch back with every move he made. It was making her bleed.

His fingers kept her leg in place so her husband could watch. He began to lick at her neck and collarbone, which made it all the more worse. Bulma _loved _it. That was Vegeta's favorite place to be as he made love to her, sucking on her neck would bring her to her climax faster than normal.

Bulma was using all her self control to hold back a moan, she would not let these foul men see her enjoying this in front of her husband. That's what they wanted.

"Hmm. Seem's i'll need to try harder," he moved in front of her and switched her around so Vegeta was looking at her side. Zarbon kneeled down and lifted both of her legs to put them on his shoulders, "This view is much nicer, wouldn't you agree, little monkey?"

The prince couldn't move with the iron grip still in his hair, but he was seething.

Bulma tossed her head back and forth as Zarbons tounge began it's assault. It was cold, which she was actually grateful for. Vegeta was hot, every inch of him was hot, when he used his tongue on her she felt like she was on fire, this cold one only made her uncomfortable. But still, she couldn't deny the sensations she was feeling, no matter how desperately she wanted to.

"Ooh, lookie there prince," Frieza reached down and grabbed Vegeta's semi-hard erection, "it looks like your _wife_ is starting to enjoy herself, don't you want to join her?"

Frieza began to fondle him. Vegeta knew he was a sick fuck, this was his way of showing his control over their lives. This was not his first time dealing with this kind of torture.

A silent plea was heard from Bulma. He looked up and met her eyes, she was not enjoying the so-called pleasure from Zarbon, she was whimpering in pain. Having to go through this and watch as her husband endured the same treatment from his former master.

"This is no good either," Zarbon stood quickly, Bulma's legs rushing back to the floor, they were shaking, "I guess i'll need to use force. I was hoping this would last longer."

Zarbon pushed Bulma forward until she was right in front of Vegeta, he picked her up, her dripping womanhood was right in front of his face.

Vegeta looked up to his wife's face, refusing to bow down to their wishes.

"Now, the real show begins," Zarbon's decently sized member teased Bulma's entrance. She tried jerking away to no avail. Suddenly, with one strong thrust, he was inside her.

Bulma shrieked the loudest she could, saliva was dripping off the gag. She was crying so much, her face was drenched.

Zarbon was on a mission to destroy both at once. Vegeta's sanity and Bulma's body. He went faster with every scream the girl cried out. His eyes never left Frieza's hand as it caressed the monkeys member. Knowing that there was no way the monkey prince could stop his arousal from seeing his mate was what made this so fun.

The slapping of skin and squelching of juices flowing from the pair in front of him made Vegeta sick. He knew if Frieza went much farther he would throw up. He was a man of honor, of PRIDE. No matter his body's reaction, he would not let them control his mind.

Blood was dripping to the floor at the roughness of Zarbon's thrust. Bulma's body was resisting him still, she felt nothing but pain.

"I think it's time you truly destory her Zarbon," Frieza grinned as he squeezed the prince hard enough to make him cry out.

"Yes, my lord."

Zarbon smirked as Vegeta looked at him, waiting for whatever was next. Bulma's breath was as still as it could be, as his thrusts had not slowed.

Zarbon sucked in a breath, then changed into his true form.

Bulma felt her body stretching, stretching farther than was possible. The scream she had then was painful to hear. The gag fell from her mouth, blood was pouring down to the floor, it had soaked Vegeta's knees. Zarbon had yet to slow down, the change in his size doing little to his speed.

Vegeta watched with wide and angry eyes. That monster was truly ripping her apart. But for some reason, he pulled out.

"What do you think, Vegeta? Impressive, no?" Zarbon was referring to how stretched Bulma had gotten. No amount of regeneration tanks or senzu beans would help.

"Then how about this one?" Holding her with one arm, Zarbon stuck his hold hand up Bulma's ass.

"GAAHHHH!" Bulma squealed, never before having felt something so intrusive.

"Nice and tight, perfect," Zarbon moved his now impressive throbbing cock to the stretched hole.

"No.. stop.. please.."

"Ah, now you beg, girl?"

Zarbon quickly resumed his hard thrusts, this time in a much more painful area.

"STTTOOOOPPPPPPP!" Bulma yelled. Fearing what was happening to her body, she could barely sit still, needing the intruder to get out of her body. More blood was falling to the floor. The color getting darker by the second.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Frieza gripped the prince tightly, "Do you think she has suffered enough? Is it your turn now?"

Vegeta kept his eyes on his wife's face so he could block out what was happening. Frieza gripped his chin turning him to face the tyrant.

"Did you hear me Vegeta?"

"I want no part of you near me."

"Ho- How. How can you say that?!"

"I want you to release me, release my wife!"

"What are you talking about-"

"DAMMIT! YOU BASTARD LIZARD! REMOVE YOUR HAND AT ONCE-"

A pillow to the face is what finally woke Vegeta up.

Opening his eyes to the heavenly sight of his bedroom ceiling, and concerned blue eyes.

"Bulma?"

"You're finally awake, I didn't think anything was going to work."

Vegeta sat up and sensed for Frieza and Zarbon, not finding them he searched for his son. The child was sound asleep in the room across the hall. Finally feeling at ease, he leaned back on the pillows and breathed deeply.

"Are you OK, hun?"

Looking at Bulma, he checked her for any injuries. He knew it was a dream, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something happened to her.

"What's on your neck?" He saw a reddish mark on the inside of her shoulder. He reached for it as Bulma covered it with a sly look on her face.

"Well, _someone_, was having a good dream. I woke up to you having a good ole time giving me a hickey," the wink she threw him should have made him feel better, but it didn't.

"There was nothing good about it."

He glanced down to his clenched fists in his lap. Angry with himself at how weak he was becoming. How she had become his weakness. Over the years Bulma had begun to understand him. She wrapped her arms around, kissing his cheek.

"You wanna talk about it?"

They sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before Vegeat put his hand on top of hers and spoke, "Somehow Frieza was alive. He had kidnapped us. I was restrained. Zarbon was using you to demonstrate what happens when someone defies that bastard lizard."

Picking up on what he wasn't telling her, Bulma hugged him tighter, "It was just a dream. Frieza and Zarbon are dead. We are safe at home. Everything's Ok."

Again they sat in silence, inch by inch Bulma got closer to him, until finally she was in his lap. She was drifting off to sleep when Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. An action he only did in the act of intimacy or those rare moments when he craved comfort.

"You are _mine_."

Kissing his jaw she giggled, "Always."

Bulma was thrown to the end of the bed with Vegata at her core, "Hey! Right now?"

"That dream left a bad taste in my mouth, let me wash it out," his expression never changed from his serious frown as he removed the thong she chose to sleep in.

"At least look happy about IIITTTT!" The hot tongue thrashing she was receiving was enough to put her over the edge immediately. Vegeta held her legs down and slowly massaged her core.

Hearing her pleasured cries made the despair from his dream disappear. Bulma being his weakness should have angered him. Should have pushed him to leaving the planet all together. But, this woman may be his weakness, but making her weak in the knees was becoming his favorite past time.

When Bulma cried out, signaling her ultimate pleasure, Vegeta raised up and pulled her back to his side of the bed, he held her as she came down from her high.

"That was certainly a treat. Let me catch my breath, then i'll get you," the smile she wore made him forget what his dream was even about.

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Hun," Bulma raised up, pouting at the man who had only been her husband for about a year now, "I am not going to bed knowing you haven't gotten some. I'd be a terrible wife if I did."

She winked once more as she yanked down his sleep shorts.

The sounds coming from her, the feeling of her hot mouth and silky tongue, and the view of her ass in the air all about made Vegeta cum then and there. But rather than that, he wanted to enjoy this treat. And he would never take it for granted. He was going to enjoy it for a _very _long time.

* * *

So yeah, not great. I also decided to write this to expand my writing for some chapter that may come later on in Everyday Lives. I am not a prude, but some of those words (that I did not use) aren't something I use in casual conversation. Maybe I am a prude. Oh well, it was worth a shot. Hopefully it's not too bad.

Review if you actually like it!

**ALSO! If you read my Fairy Tail story Everyday Lives, go to my profile and vote on my poll at the top please!**


End file.
